B
B''', labeled '''The Silent Genius, was a camper on Total Drama Island Do Over as a member of the Killer Bass . B was a contestant in Total Drama Action Do Over as a member of the Screaming Gaffers. He does not qualify for Total Drama World Tour Do Over. He returns to compete in Total Drama All Stars Do Over as a member of the Heroic Hamsters. B has completed his time on Total Drama Do Over. Bsquare.jpg KillerBass.jpg ScreamingGaffers.jpg HeroicHamsters.jpg Biography B is a big, burly, brilliant guy who never speaks. Serious yet friendly, he's got a knack for solving problems and getting his team out of trouble. B is a quick-thinking inventor and a genius. He can build contraptions out of anything, for any purpose. He's a silent spectator with an eye for mechanics. .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... is usually what he says whenever he says something. Coverage Total Drama Island Do-Over B arrives to the island demonstrating his engineering skills by fixing Geoff's broken radio and his cabin's fan, the Killer Bass. He continues to aid his team in challenges such as Not Quite Famous, Dodgebrawl, Phobia Factor, and Up The Creek. Dawn always acted as his translator, which actually upset B, since he didn't want people reading him. B becomes progressively more uncomfortable with Dawn to the point where she begins annoying him. Having never spoke before, B approaches Trent, Charlotte, Gwen, Cody, and Dj, telling them to vote Dawn off in X-Treme Torture, which evidently follows through. B continues to play the game up to his elimination in No Pain, No Game, when he's eliminated by default when Noah and Robert both play idols of immunity. He later roots for Zoey in the finale. In the TDIDO special, B partners with Robert and Justin, much to his dismay, in the Race for the Case. Things happen, and B steals a plane. He later crash lands when Izzy catapults herself into the sky and flies through the windshield. B gets drafted into Total Drama Action Do Over Total Drama Action Do-Over B clears the smoke from the bus as soon as he arrives to Wowonokwo Studios. He manages to win the first ever challenge of Total Drama Action Do Over by grabbing onto the monster's foot and being carried to the finish line. He is placed on the Screaming Gaffers and is validated for team captain after the team's previous captain is eliminated, problem is... so are Dawn, Justin, and Lindsay. Vanessa manages to manipulate the four into fighting for the role of team captain. B eventually wins and is even elected team captain by his team. Shin, in an alliance with Chef, wants to be team captain. Chef rigs the votes for B in 3:10 To Crazytown, causing his elimination, thus opening up the spot for team captain again. Shin is promoted from Vice Captain to Captain. In the finale, B votes for Harold. In the TDADO special, B is a member of the Drama Brothers, a band comprised of Trent, Justin, Cody, and B. Sierra becomes infatuated with the band and even blogs about them. B joins everyone on their chance to reclaim fame, before their bus crashed. B leaves the bus with others and is not drafted into Total Drama World Tour Do Over. Total Drama World Do-Over B did not participate in Total Drama World Tour Do Over, but he was a backstage manager for the Total Drama Aftermath show. He worked alongside Will and Harold. In The Aftermath VII, B was part of a bachelor show for Sierra. He was a contestant with Geoff, Abigail, Duncan, and Sam. B was selected by Sierra to be his dream date, much to his detest. B is generally chased by Sierra for the remainder of the season at various times. Total Drama All Stars Do-Over B spent most of his time avoiding Sierra, as per the usual since Total Drama World Tour Do Over. B was placed on the Heroic Hamsters in Heroes Vs. Villains - Part 1. B was assigned by Sierra to run the first challenge, much to the ire of Courtney. B won for his team and proceeded to display hardcore valuableness as a teammate in Evil Dread and Saving Private Leechball, where he was the last remaining member of his team before being lip-lock-shot by Mel. In Moon Madness, B underwent the full effect of the blue harvest moon, a rare eclipse equinox that he, Cody, and Harold looked forward to. Unfortunately, the moon made him confess his deep seeded anger towards Sierra. The rage of his tone caused his team to vote him off that night, but not before making amends with Sierra and the rest of his team before taking the flush. In Post Plunker's Paradise, B was able to make a phone call to the outside world, and attempted to call the swedish police to come save them from Chris. In The Final Wreckening, B was allowed to attack Jo and ultimately failed. B cheered for the winner of Total Drama All Stars Do Over before he was taken off the island, along with the others, by Chef to end the season. Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants, B has yet to outrank Cody, Trent, Dj, Duncan and Alejandro *Of the second generation of canon contestants, B has yet to outrank Jo. *Of the first generation of original characters, B has yet to outrank Abigail, Charlotte, Nathaniel and Mel. *He has not competed against any other generation. Gallery 350px-NewHQSilentB_(1).png B_6.png Trivia *B is currently one of twenty one contestants to have participated in only three seasons, the others being Zoey, Owen, Mike, Lindsay, Justin, Trent, Izzy, Harold, Gwen, Geoff, Duncan, DJ, Dawn, Dakota, Courtney, Cody, Cameron, Bridgette, Jo and Alejandro. Category:Characters Category:Killer Bass Category:TDIDO Contestants Category:Males Category:TDADO Contestants Category:Screaming Gaffers Category:TDASDO Contestants Category:Heroic Hamsters Category:TDU Contestants